Intrusion alarm system of various types are known in the art and range from ultrasophisticated systems designed for the protection of very valuable or secret property to basic alarm systems wherein a mechanical switch attached to a door or window is actuated to sound an alarm when the door or window is opened. It is obvious that the latter type systems protect only the particular entry way; accordingly, for a room having a number of doors or windows it may be necessary to install switches at each door or window.
Two important considerations when providing an intrusion alarm system suited for the general public is the amount of work effort, and the degree of installation expertise required of the purchaser. The ideal system is one which requires no mounting or assembly expertise whatsoever; for instance, a system which consists of a box which can be positioned in a room or merely plugged into an electrical outlet would be quite desirable.